Señales cruzadas
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Situado durante "Job Fair". Cuando Dwight y Angela están solos en la oficina después de que todos se hayan largado, es imposible no pensar en ciertas cosas. -Dwangela-


Para musguita, que siempre será Penny para mí. Ves, que hago cosas no-atroces cuando quiero xD.

_"Sometimes the signals in this system get crossed, and I think this may be why some people sneeze when they think about sex"_

Estaban solos. Los demás se habían ido horas antes. Stanley ni siquiera había aguantado hasta la hora del almuerzo y los otros no es que se hubieran prodigado mucho más allá. La cosa no podía ser más deprimente.

Y "Bizcocho" había decidido quedarse. Bizcocho. ¿Podía haber un nombre en clave más cutre? Y desde luego, a Angela no le pegaba nada eso de Bizcocho. No lograba entender por qué absurda asociación de ideas habían llegado ese nombre en clave. ¿Quizá porque su extensión terminaba en ocho y rimaba?

Decididamente, Dwight se aburría mucho. Igual que todos, ya había terminado hacía varias horas, pero hasta las cinco no podía largarse, mucho menos después de la que había liado, aunque Michael por teléfono le hubiera dicho que daba igual. En fin, cuando Michael estaba pensando en otra cosa, no solía dar respuestas muy lógicas, así que tanto daba. Tenía que seguir allí, y las horas pasaban dolorosamente lentas.

Ella estaba allí, sentada a su mesa, muy formal, tecleando. Quizá mirando las noticias del día en Internet, pero eso tanto daba. Y de todas maneras, Angela no era de esas. Sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. A veces, olvidaba que la conocía. Y hasta qué punto lo hacía.

Estaban los dos solos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los dos solos. Al menos no totalmente solos. Últimamente ella tampoco le trataba muy cordialmente que se dijera, y al principio, cuando todos los demás se escaquearon sin vergüenza ninguna, pensó que iba a ser de lo más incómodo. Tampoco es que hubiera sido cómodo, la verdad, pero sí muy civilizado. Los dos habían estado callados, sin decir una palabra, concentrados en su trabajo.

Cuando ella estaba a su espalda en la fotocopiadora, le habían entrado muchas, muchísimas ganas de dar media vuelta y besarla sin más explicaciones y hasta el fondo, aunque sólo fuera por quitarse la necesidad de hacerlo, aquel extraño síndrome de abstinencia que surgía de vez en cuando y que no le convertía en un patético ser tembloroso, sino en alguien muy cabreado.

Sonrió levemente para sus adentros. Seguro que ella también estaba deseando de que alguno de los dos diese un paso, por los viejos tiempos. Por lo bien que sentaba estar juntos, aunque fueran tan diferentes, aunque no supieran bien cómo había llegado cada uno a los brazos del otro, aunque estuviera furiosa porque él había acabado con el sufrimiento de su gato. Aunque a veces, Dwight pensaba que sólo se trataba de una excusa. Si alguien quiere a alguien, sea otra persona, o sea un gato, no quiere verla (verlo) hecha un despojo de sí misma (mismo).

Claro que Angela no era partidaria de acabar con el sufrimiento de nadie. Y menos con el de él, aunque no en ese sentido. Pequeña cruel.

Sí, era cruel. Tenía un delicioso deje de crueldad que se notaba cuando ella le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, en plena excitación, o cuando le dejaba aquellas marcas de uñas largas y bien cuidadas en la espalda. Con lo formalita que parecía. Es la primera observación que había venido a su mente después de la primera vez. Angela era como dos personas. Una vestida, ante su ordenador, la otra desnuda, o en todo caso intentando aligerar toda la ropa posible, una que hablaba con voz ronroneante y mordía y arañaba como una gatita en celo.

Y luego la miraba ahí. Tan seria. Tan impasible. ¿Cómo demonios lo conseguía? ¿Era tan fría como aparentaba o sólo una buena actriz? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse así, a distancia, concentrada, como si nada le importase, cuando él estaba deseando acercarse, ponerle un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada y dar rienda suelta a su pasión hasta en el último rincón de la oficina? Sin preocuparse por que nadie les pillara, aunque de alguna manera eso lo hiciera aún más excitante.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de reojo, seguramente al percatarse de que ella le estaba mirando. Y pareció sonreír, de manera apenas perceptible.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía en qué estaba pensando, y tal vez ella también estaba pensando en lo mismo!

Dwight bajó la vista y fingió que leía un formulario durante los siguientes segundos, sin saber por qué, si en realidad lo que quería era preguntarle a ella si quería y que ella le dijera que sí y que oh, por fin, sus ruegos fueran escuchados.

En su lugar, estornudó.

La voz de Angela llegó desde su escritorio.

-Salud.

-Gracias.

Él hizo como si siguiera leyendo, sin más. Por un momento, se había quedado en blanco, sin saber adónde mirar o qué debería venirle a la cabeza. Las filas de letras se deslizaban ante sus ojos sin que él terminara de descifrarlas.

¿Pero cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo ella que alguien como él perdiera el control y el norte de esa manera?

-¿Sabes que estornudar puede ser un síntoma de excitación sexual?

Dwight levantó la cabeza como un resorte. Sí. Era Angela la que lo había dicho. Pero cómo...

-Lo he leído en internet.- concluyó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si hubiera hecho el comentario más banal del mundo.

Eso era venganza. Venganza de la pura y dura. Estaba bien. La guerra acababa de comenzar.

-¿En mi casa a las seis y media?- sugirió él.

Ella no apartó la mirada del monitor. Ni siquiera hizo el menor amago, tan reina de hielo como siempre. Pero sus palabras fueron un himno de victoria.

-De acuerdo.


End file.
